A New Adventure
by oncerponacaptainswan
Summary: It's Emma and Killian's wedding day, filled with laughter, tears, and love. Captainswan wedding AU


**This is my ****first fanfic, so I hope you like it! **

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

(Emma's POV)

God, she was a nervous wreck. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smoothed down her dress.

"You look beautiful, Emma. Killian is a lucky man." Snow commented

"Mom, i'm so nervous. What if he doesn't show at the altar? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Emma rambled.

"The lovesick puppy isn't going anywhere. He loves you, remember?" Regina said from the vanity.

"Well he isn't the only lovesick puppy, Robin and Rumple are too." Belle giggled as she fixed up the bouquets.

"He even jumped in front of you when an ice beam was headed to your heart." Elsa added.

Emma sighed. They were all right. What was she thinking? Killan followed her back in time. All of the women had found their true love and married them(minus Elsa, who had only just found hers)and she was about to marry hers. Over the past two years since the time portal incident, new friendships and relationships had occurred. Marion came to terms that Robin and Regina were true loves, even became friends with Regina, and it was a pretty good one at that. She started dating as well. Emma and Regina became best friends too, and Regina had the honors of being Emma's matron of honor. Killian and Rumple had become friends, Rumple even gave Killian his hand back. Killian and Belle would meet up on Wednesdays at Granny's to have a meal and trade books off. Emma would sometimes go too. Elsa was Emma's other best friend, and she had just found her true love, Jack Frost. She was also her maid of honor. "The ceremony is starting now, lets line up!" Snow exclaimed. Soon after they lined up, the bridesmaids were out the door. Emma stood behind the doors with her father and mother.

"You ready?" David asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

Slowly, the doors opened, and Emma Swan was ready to be Emma Jones.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

(Killian's POV)

The moment the chapel doors opened, it seemed as if an angel was walking down the isle. Emma was stunning, a goddess sent from above. It was like a dream, Everyone else in the room disappeared as I looked into her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. You are as radiant as the stars above." I whispered to her when she stood in front of me.

Blushing, Emma turned to to begin the ceremony.

"Dearest loved ones, we have gathered here today to join a pirate and a princess in marriage. They have decided to write their own vows. Killian, say your vows."

"My dearest, precious Swan. I may not have known it till now, but I have loved you since you first tied me to that tree. I thought I lost my ability to love when I lost Milah, but you have proven that I have not. No matter the odds, I will always be with you, and I will follow you to the ends of the world, or time. My world was so dark until you. You are my light, my savior, my Swan. And I promise to love you, and never leave you. I will prove my love to you all the days of my life."

"Emma, your vows." said.

" My darling, dashing pirate. I never thought anyone could love me, but you proved to me time and time again that I was, that I was worth any risk, that I was loved so much by my family and you. When we first met, you scared me, because you could read me like a book. So I cuffed you to the wall. Any time you got close to me, I cuffed you to something. But you climbed up my walls, and now here we are. You are my pirate, and I won't let anyone say otherwise. Now it would be the time to say 'in sickness and in health, till death do we part,' but we already have. Because you, my pirate, have defeated death, because you didn't want to leave me alone with you as an ice statue. So I promise to stay with you, to never leave you, because I love you, Killian Jones. And I will love you all the days of my life too."

Not a single dry eye was seen in the chapel.

"The rings, Henry?" asked.

Quickly exchanging the rings, we turned to for the end of the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you pirate and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Turning to Emma, I kissed her with all of my passion and love. She was my happily ever after, my new adventure.

~Fin

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

**So there it is! If you guys like it enough I will do a sequel **


End file.
